Bitter Thoughts
by Blackheart Dracon
Summary: Pippin and Faramir talk about Boromir and the past. Set after RotK (book verse). I'm working on another thing in which Pippin and Faramir are going to talk about the 'Galadriel's gifts' question and some of Boromir's and Faramir's past together. Feedback is very welcomed )


Title:

Author: Blackheart Dracon

Fandom: LotR (book based)

Characters: Pippin, Faramir.

Summary: Pippin has a talk with Faramir about Boromir. Takes place somewhen after the coronation of Aragorn.

Rating: T (just for cause)

Genre: Missing scene

Disclaimer: It doesn't matter how many fics I'm to write – the characters are still not mine.

A/N: I made it at last. I've written the thing.

Pippin sighed as he climbed the bench carved in the parapet of Minas Tirith's Prow to watch the sunset to creep away over the City. Several weeks have passed since Aragorn's coronation and he was going to leave for the Shire soon. Although Frodo, Sam, Merry and he were coming together and Gandalf promised to accompany them on the road, Pippin was reluctant to leave. Too many memories connected him now to this place. Memories of grief and despair and memories of joy and hope.

Yet Aragorn was King now, The Enemy was overthrown and darkness no longer crowned the East, there were too many who were lost. For long days after the Army of the West had returned dead silence hung over the City. There was no happiness for too little have returned. There could be no joy for the price of life without evil was too high.

At first Pippin found himself no rest. He kept thinking about those who had died and have never lived to see the clear sky in the East and to the New Dawn.

"Master Pippin?" called a voice from behind him.

Pippin turned to face Steward Faramir's solemn gaze. The Man looked at him with comprehension in his eyes.

"Aye, My Lord" answered Pippin climbing down the bench "May I be of use?"

Now he was Faramir's esquire. After Denethor had died Pippin thought that he wouldn't be needed. Yet Faramir accepted his loyalty to let him serve Gondor further.

"Be at ease, Master Perianath" smiled Faramir "I have nothing of which to ask you today. Just a permission to stand by you and watch the sunset"

"My Lord," Pippin seemed confused, "You really don't need to ask"

Faramir smiled his quiet smile taking a step forward and standing now next to the Hobbit who climbed to stand on the stone ledge again.

The Steward turned his gaze towards the setting sun. The light that fell on his face smoothed his features and made his steel-grey eyes flash with fire.

Pippin glanced at him and blinked.

"You seem very much alike to Boromir now, My Lord" he commented quietly, turning away.

Faramir's gaze turned on Pippin.

"No, Master Pippin. We have always been unalike. He had always been better than me" the Steward answered shaking his head.

"Why do you think that?" Pippin asked in concern, "You are not worse. It's just the light that made me say so. Forgive me, My Lord"

"There is nothing to apologize for, Master Pippin. I didn't say my brother was better for you to start reassuring me" said Faramir, "If you need to talk, then – talk. I will listen to you."

"No, My Lord Steward, there is nothing that worries me" replied the Hobbit, "I thank you for your kindness"

He didn't know why he had lied. Perhaps, he didn't want to stir the pain again. It took him a long time to hide it, to block it out of his mind. Too many grieving thoughts had occurred to him since his come to Minas Tirith.

"You don't need to close yourself in a shell, Master Perianath" Faramir said in a gentle voice, "When the pain can be eased then you better ease it"

Pippin looked at him in what seemed hesitation, then turned and sat down on the bench. Faramir sat near not looking at him and was silent.

"My Lord, a thought had come to me" he started, "It may be just nothing, but still… It seems that Lord Elrond knew your brother was going to die"

"Excuse me?" Faramir frowned startled "Why do you think so, Master Pippin?"

When Pippin had thought of this for the first time he was crying at the realization that this had to be true. And he cried because he didn't want to believe in it.

Peregrin took a deep breath and then hurried sometimes stumbling over the words as he said:

"When we were leaving Boromir had sounded his great horn saying something like he wouldn't be creeping away like a thief in the darkness and Lord Elrond didn't like it and he said that it would be a long time till Boromir was to sound his horn again and that that will take place at the borders of his country when great need was upon him!"

Faramir slowly turned to him with a shocked expression that the Steward tried hard to hide. For some moments he just looked at the Hobbit.

"You haven't missed something out or made a mistake in Lord Elrond's words, Master Pippin?" he asked at last, "A long time has passed since the events you tell me about"

"A long time indeed" said Pippin bitterly, "But I remember being interested in Lord Elrond's words as they hit my ears and then… Then I had forgotten them till they came back to me when I saw Lord Elrond again, in Minas Tirith on Aragorn's coronation"

Faramir glanced away and bent forward putting his hands under his chin. Pippin sat still. Memories passed in front of his eyes. Boromir in Rivendell – a tall and proud Man of whom he was a bit afraid. Boromir on the journey to Caradhras – a caring and kind Man who even shared his own food with Pippin and Merry when they felt hungry from being accustomed to rich hobbit food and having to get very little on the way. His cleverness as he remembered to bring firewood with them. Without the fire all of them would have been fast to die in the cold. Then - a resilient Man, who had trailed a way through the snow on the Mountain and then carried Pippin on his back. His bravery as he fought the wolves and then orcs in the Mines of Moria. Determination in his grey eyes as he made a stand beside Aragorn at the edge of the Khazad-Dum Bridge. His encouragement as they wept in Lorien for Gandalf. And his stubbornness and unbendful will in the desperate fight with the Uruks. His last fight. And the call of the horn singing… The horn that when Boromir had sounded it made the Balrog afraid… The Balrog?!

"My Lord Faramir" Pippin said in a trembling voice, "I think I have remembered something else"

Faramir looked back at Pippin. "I'm listening" he said softly.

"Boromir… He had sounded his horn another time during our journey. It was in Moria when the Balrog was upon us. He had sounded the horn – and the Balrog paused as if in concern or fright. What does that mean?"

Faramir thought.

"I don't know" he said at last, "that can as well mean nothing as it can mean that Boromir somehow had changed his fate"

"But he didn't!" cried Pippin, "He still died. On the borders of his country with his horn in one hand. Just as Lord Elrond had predicted him! Why didn't he tell him?! Why couldn't he warn him!"

"There is a lot we don't understand about the Elves, Master Peregrin" said Faramir grimly. His face was clouded in thought, "What confidence was there that even if Lord Elrond had told my brother about the future, Boromir would ever listen to him? He didn't trust the Elves though he had never seen them. And he was prideful thus not to accept the statement that he could possibly be in danger. Very much like Father he was in that…"

"But Lord Elrond could try!" insisted Pippin. The Hobbit bit his lip in bitter fury and then continued, "It could be then Boromir's choice to believe him or not!"

"He could" agreed Faramir, "But he preffered to keep it to himself. The Elves are wise creatures and they see many a thing, Master Perianath, and we can't blame them for keeping their secrets to themselves"

"But it was not his secret" argued Pippin, "It was not his to hide"

"What do you suppose Lord Elrond had had to say?" inquired the Steward raising his dark brow and sneering ruefully, "Lord Boromir, be careful when you reach the borders of your country because there is danger and you are supposedly to be killed?"

"Well that could have possibly become a variant!" snapped Pippin.

Faramir let out a deep sigh and once again shook his head.

"I'm sorry, My Lord Steward" Peregrin started, "I didn't want to be rude…"

"That's all right, Master Pippin" Faramir smiled him in an encouraging way.

The Hobbit dropped his head on his hands miserably.

"What's the point in a creature like me when I can't save those who are dear to me?"

"You have saved _me_" replied Faramir quietly, "You risked your life because of me. I don't expect you to love me, but Boromir would have been grateful to the bottom of his soul for you to rescuing his Little Brother out of trouble for once more"

"But I do love you" blinked Pippin, "And you're not less dear to me then Boromir was"

"Than I suppose he would have been even more grateful" quietly laughed Faramir and added in a solemn voice again, "Perhaps, he is now"

"Do think he can know about all that had happened here?"

"I hope so. And I hope that he and Father have met there" sighed the Steward putting his chin on his wrists and his elbows on his knees.

"Then I'll hope it too" answered Pippin.

And so they set in silence – each of them engaged in his own thoughts and memories. The Sun rolled down the line of the horizon painting orange the white walls and roofs of the City. The Middle-Earth was peaceful and silent. Expect for the gulls crying above the River longing for the sea.

**I'm going to write another thing in which I'll talk about the 'Galadriel gifts' question. And I think Faramir is going to tell Pippin some of his past with Boromir. Feedback is welcome!=)**


End file.
